


If We Let Go

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Titanic AU, no happy ending, this is just sad, with some changes and twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link, a rising photographer, gets invited to go onto a ship that claims to be indestructible. Rhett, a super model, goes onto the Titanic expecting to find something to live for. They find each other instead, and decide it's for the better.





	If We Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> titanic au with a lil twist and such :) enjoyyyyyy

Link took in the sight of the incredibly large ship in front of him, taking in its features. He took out his old fashioned camera and started taking pictures of the enormous ship. The ship many have dubbed "The Titanic" was larger than what Link had expected when Stevie asked him if he wanted to get on and take a trip to see the sights of the world. He was a small time photographer, wanting fame and fortune to provide for himself and his dog at home, Jade.

Stevie, Link's manager, had said she was going to go on the Titanic and she had an extra ticket. Link hesitantly took her offer, only accepting because Stevie had promised a chance of a lifetime. To Link, that meant money.

He put his camera away, taking in the sudden crowd of people piling into the ship. They all seemed to be aristocrats, mostly men accompanied by women. Link scanned the crowd of Stevie, who promised she'd have his ticket. He stood awkwardly at the back of the line of people crowding to get in the ship, trying to find Stevie and her unmistakably smooth hair. Where was she? Had she gotten the time wrong.

"Hey, watch where you're standing!"

Link flinched at the sudden voice, turning around to see a smaller man with a monocle. He moved to his right slowly, the man whispering something along the lines of, "Stupid commoners."

Link sighed, he was used to such comments at this point in his career. No one wanted to be near a lowly photographer. Link knew this, and gotten used to comments and insults that were thrown at him.

"Hey, was he being mean to you?"

Link looked up (something he never thought he had to do before) and lost all feelings in his knees. This man, despite looking concerned, was _gorgeous_. Link gasped as quietly as he could, looking at the man, who seemed to also be an aristocrat. He had hair that seemed to be a dirty blonde, and a beard. Link hadn't realized he was attracted to such things, such as men and beards, but he was attracted to this man. Link gulped as he stared into the man's stormy eyes, clouded from the concern he looked at Link with.

Link shook his head, at the man's question and to remind himself of his place. "No, sir. He wasn't."

The man chuckled, looking back at the man who had shouted at Link. "Good. Mr. Carson doesn't exactly know what manners are, I hope you don't mind his attitude."

Link's eyes widened. "You know who he is?"

The man shook his head. "Not personally. He's a big shot in the entertainment business, though."

The man made eye contact with Link as sunlight shined right behind the man, giving him a glow. Link tried not to react, he was absolutely smitten by the golden glow the man had as the sun hit his face. He was beautiful, the way he smiled as he noticed Link's gaze. 

"I'm Rhett McLaughlin," he introduced, holding a hand out for Link to shake. Link gladly shook it and smiled.

"Charles Neal," Link introduced. He didn't normally go by the name he'd chosen for himself, Stevie had told him not to introduce himself like that. If the world knew there was a photographer named Link Neal, he'd never hear the end of their teasing. His name was unusual, and the world was unforgiving.

Rhett patted Link's shoulder, his gaze piercing into Link's eyes. "So, what brings you to the Titanic?"

Link shrugged. "A risin' photographer such as myself needs to travel the world. A ship is the best place to do so."

"A photographer, huh?"

Link nodded. People always questioned him when he introduced his occupation. He knew being a photographer meant being the lowest of the low before slaves, but he didn't mind. He loved shiny and beautiful things, pictures always captured them for him to keep as memories.

"You mind if I'm a photographer?' Link asked Rhett, scanning his clothing. Rhett was wearing a suit, which to society meant he was someone of importance. Link had to be careful when talking around him.

Rhett shook his head and smiled at the smaller man. "The world doesn't appreciate photographers much. Your work is amazing."

Link beamed at Rhett's statement. He'd never been complimented for his work, let alone a man he met minutes ago that had never seen his work at all. "You think so?"

Rhett nodded, reciprocating Link's smile. "Yeah."

Link giggled, but stopped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He watched as Rhett looked behind him, so he turned around, and saw none other than the amazing Stevie Wynne Levine.

"Stevie!" Link exclaimed, feeling Rhett's gaze on him. Stevie glanced behind Link and smirked, holding a ticket to him.

"Well, here's your ticket. I see you've been... socializing," Stevie said, handing Link his ticket. Link took his ticket and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for this, Stevie. I don't know how I can repay you," Link chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He really didn't have enough money to pay Stevie back for the ticket, and as his manager, she really wasn't paid enough. He needed to find a way to repay her for all she'd done.

"Don't worry about it, _Charles_. Repay me with juicy stories." Stevie winked, leaving Link to turn around and face Rhett. Rhett looked at the smaller man and his ticket.

"Who was that? You smugglin' tickets, Neal?" Rhett asked, his tone making it seem as if he was joking. Link guessed he was, and went along with it.

"That was my manager, Stevie. She had an extra ticket," Link informed, earning an amused hum from Rhett. They stood there awkwardly, Link unsure if he should even be in presence of such a beautiful being.

"So, uhh..." Link nearly hit himself for being so awkward. "What brings you here? On the Titanic?"

Rhett smiled at the smaller man, crossing his arms. "I came 'ere to find something to live for."

This made Link curious, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Rhett nodded. "I'm sure you know this world is unforgiving. I don't exactly have a reason for living on this world."

Link, still curious, kept quiet. He wanted Rhett to continue, but wasn't sure if he was going to. Why would he tell a commoner his sob story? Link knew he wouldn't if he was an aristocrat.

The two walked side by side as the line to go into the ship moved forward. Rhett glanced at Link's ticket, to which Link pretended not to notice.

"Hey, man, our rooms are next to each other!" Rhett exclaimed, showing Link his ticket.

Link looked at the room number on Rhett's ticket, then back at his own. 1029 and 1030.

"Wow, what a weird coincidence." Link smiled. Rhett hummed in agreement, smiling back at the younger man.

They finally got onto the ship, the two walking to their rooms. Link hadn't realized that Stevie got him an expensive first class suite until the point he and Rhett reached the doors.

"So, I'll catch you later, Charles?"

Link looked at Rhett and nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Link opened the door to his room, absorbing the sunlight that came from the windows into the incredibly white room. He was halfway through the door before Rhett's arm blocked him from going any further. He looked at Rhett, who was grinning at him sheepishly.

"Do you... wanna go to dinner with me? I can get us a spot at a fancy restaurant on board! O-Only if you'd like me to take you out, of course," Rhett asked. Link chuckled, finding Rhett's stammering the cutest thing he'd ever heard. His face flushed as his beamed up at Rhett.

"I would love to come to dinner with you, Rhett. I hope you don't mind that I'm a dirty commoner..."

Rhett grabbed Link's shoulder, forcing Link to fully face Rhett. "Don't say that. You're beautiful, Charles."

Link flushed, looking into Rhett's stormy eyes, that weren't clouded by concern anymore, but by _lust_. "Y-You're beautiful too, Rhett."

Rhett chuckled. "Really?"

"I don't think I would've said yes to dinner if you were unattractive."

Rhett threw his head back as he laughed. "If you're going to go say things like that, I'm going to turn into a strawberry! Good gosh, Charles, you'll be the death of me."

Link giggled, stepping closer to Rhett. "I'd be glad to be the death of you."

Rhett smirked. "And if you were the thing I've been looking for?"

Link felt himself turn red. Would he really be Rhett's reason to live, despite having met him a few minutes ago? "If you'd have me."

Rhett chuckled. "We should get ourselves situated. I'll come for ya at nightfall, Charles."

Link smiled. He had a date!

* * *

Link looked at his reflection, fixing his coat. He only had commoner clothing, which might be a turn off for Rhett, but Link thought it would be okay. If Rhett found him beautiful, he was sure he wouldn't care about his clothes.

Link practically melted at the thought of Rhett. He wanted to rub his fingers through his beard, through his hair, through his body of all places. Link had never felt such urges towards someone besides Rhett McLaughlin. He was so excited to take pictures of his face. If he couldn't, what kind of photographer was he?

Link heard a knock at the door. He took one careful glance at himself before rushing over to the door. He plopped it open, revealing the most attractive man Link had ever seen.

He processed Rhett as he smiled down at him. He was wearing a blue suit, different from his earlier black one, and his hair was clearly gelled back. Rhett glanced at Link, which Link couldn't help but blush from Rhett's wandering eyes.

"You look amazing, Charles," Rhett said, his voice almost a whisper, as if he was aghast to see Link. Link chuckled, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"You do too, Rhett! You're so pretty!" Link exclaimed, a bit nervous for Rhett's reaction. Rhett smiled, though, and Link's heart warmed. 

"Thanks. Didn't know you thought of me like that."

"Rhett-" Link started, suddenly remembering Rhett was someone of importance. Jokes aside, Link's whole career was on the line.

"I was kidding, Charles. Don't be afraid of me, I won't hurt ya." Rhett interrupted, grabbing Link's hand in assurance. Link smiled, understanding Rhett was different.

"Thanks. Should we go, Mr. McLaughlin?"

Rhett smiled. "Yeah! I was walkin' around for a bit, and I found this super cool fancy restaurant! Have you been to one before?"

Link shook his head, closing the door behind him as Rhett started leading him out of the quarters of the ship. "Nah, commoner, remember? I can hardly feed myself or my dog."

Rhett's eyes widened, the stormy eyes gone, replaced by glowing green ones. "You have a dog? That's adorable!"

Link chuckled. "Yeah. Her name's Jade. I'd love to show you pictures of her soon."

Rhett immediately started getting excited. "I'd love that, Charles! Gosh, I love dogs so much! I have one, too!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Her name is Barbara and she's only a puppy, but she's so energetic!"

Link smiled at Rhett's enthusiasm. "You got pictures?"

Rhett shook his head, smiling to himself as he remembered his dog. "Nah, but if you could, I would hire you to take pictures of her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I need some pictures of Barbara, and I want something to remember you by."

Link frowned. "Not planning on having me stick around?"

Rhett flinched at the question, not wasting anytime to correct his mistake. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Link laughed. "I know, just teasing you, McLaughlin."

Rhett rolled his eyes. "You're really askin' to pay the bill, Neal."

Link smiled. "You'd do that to a commoner?"

Link put on his best attempt at heart eyes, and smiled wider as Rhett gave in. "Gosh, no. Though, I'd pay to have you look at me like that all the time."

Link continued to look at Rhett with heart eyes. "Really, darling?"

"Good gosh, you're pretty."

Rhett made eye contact with Link as soon as they reached the restaurant. "We're here, so stop looking at me like that! I'll faint on the spot, Neal!"

Link chuckled. "You said you'd pay to have me look at you like this all the time. You better pay, pretty boy."

Rhett snorted, opening the door for Link to enter. "I'll pay you in food. I didn't ask you out to dinner for nothin'."

Link was so excited to be in such a place. He'd never been inside of a fancy restaurant, he was practically bouncing in place. He heard Rhett whisper something along the lines of "cute" which made Link even more excited.

They sat at a table, Link admiring Rhett's features as he looked at a menu. "What're you goin' to get?" Rhett asked, not looking up from his menu. Link didn't answer, and continued to stare at Rhett's lips. Gosh, he really wanted to kiss him. 

"Charles?"

Link snapped out of his thoughts when Rhett smirked at him, his heart eyes apparent. "You like what you see, darlin'?"

Link blushed. "Don't say that ever again, Rhett. I'm dying over how pretty you are."

Rhett laughed. "Right, well, don't forget what we're here for. You'll get what you want when we're done."

Link nodded as a waitress approached the two, asking for their order. Rhett ordered for the both of them, knowing Link had been distracted to not even decide what to eat. The waitress thanked Rhett, then leaned in to whisper something to Rhett. Link glanced at the table, trying not to feel awkward.

"Excuse me?" Rhett's booming voice filled the room, catching everyone by surprise, including Link. Rhett glanced at Link's confused expression and back at the waitress, who seemed to look unimpressed. The whole restaurant was silent. 

"Sorry, sir. That's just policy around here," The waitress informed. It was then Link knew what the waitress had told Rhett.

The restaurant didn't serve dirty commoners.

Link stood up, knowing Rhett was watching him. Of course such a place wouldn't allow him to be inside. He was a rising photographer, only seen as a dirty, disgusting commoner to the eyes of aristocrats. He was a fool for getting excited.

"What do you mean? Policy? Fuck your policy!" Rhett had screamed, he had stood up as well to show his dominance. He was tall, after all. He probably thought he'd have his way after scaring the waitress.

Link knew it wouldn't work. He grabbed Rhett's arm as his eyes filled with tears. Rhett looked at Link, suddenly understanding. "Wanna go to my room? I packed some snacks," Rhett whispered in a soft voice that made Link want to cry even more. He nodded, which seemed to be enough to make Rhett understand.

"Fuck this restaurant," Rhett said as he gathered Link in his arms, walking out and giving the waitress the finger.

* * *

Rhett held the door open for Link as they walked into Rhett's room. Link immediately sank into the couch and put his head between his knees, trying not to cry. He was nothing more than a dirty, disgusting commoner.

"Charles, hey."

Link felt a hand on his arm, causing him to look at Rhett with glassy eyes. He knew he was about to cry, he didn't even know why. He normally didn't mind when people told him to leave places because they didn't serve people like him, but with Rhett, it hurt.

He sniffed, looking at Rhett's eyes. They were filled with concern, making Link want to sob. He let out a shaky breath and grabbed onto Rhett's arm.

"Don't leave me."

Rhett smiled. "I won't."

Link felt a tear escape his eyes. "Even if I'm dirty?"

Rhett shook his head, brushing the tear away. "You aren't dirty, Charles. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and I won't let a waitress change my mind about that."

Link felt more tears escape. "Even... Even if I'm a commoner?"

"I'm not leaving you. I don't care if you don't have money. I found my reason for living."

Link chuckled as Rhett wiped away more tears. "You're real cheesy, man. You have low standards."

"Don't say that." Rhett bent over and gave Link a kiss on his forehead. He sat beside Link and opened his arms to the smaller man. Link gladly sunk into the embrace, putting his face against Rhett's chest.

"You found your reason real quick," Link commented.

"I know. I'm glad I did."

Link smiled. He felt his eyes getting heavy as he tried to stay awake. 

"You can sleep, Charles. I'll be here when you wake up."

That was enough to make Link rest against Rhett's chest, feelings a kiss on his head as he fell to darkness.

* * *

Link awoke to sunlight shining in his face. He opened his eyes slowly, to Rhett staring at his face lovingly.

"Good mythical morning, sunshine."

Link groaned, causing Rhett to laugh. Link rolled his eyes and looked up at Rhett. "How long you've been lookin' at me?"

Rhett shrugged. "Does it matter? You look so peaceful and pretty when you're asleep."

"Good gracious, you are such a sap!"

Rhett laughed once more, throwing his head back. "Only for you, Charles."

Link froze, realizing he didn't tell Rhett what he had preferred to go by. Better now than never, he guessed. "Link."

Rhett looked at Link, confused. "What?"

"That's the name I prefer to go by. Link," he informed, smiling slightly.

Rhett smiled, ruffling Link's hair. "I knew you were hidin' your actual name from me. Charles don't suit you."

Link perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Charles seems to be too formal for you, you little ball of sunshine."

Link chuckled. "Sunshine? Really?"

Rhett nodded. "Yes! You're always glowing, so pretty and brightly! Like the sun!"

"Gracious, Rhett, you're so cheesy!"

Rhett smiled. "Only for you, sunshine."

* * *

Link went back to his room to get dressed into new clothes before they went to get breakfast. Rhett was in Link's room now, looking around as Link put on a new button up and sweater. 

"Can I see some pictures?" Rhett asked, looking at Link's camera and the folder that was underneath it. 

Link nodded. "Go ahead, I ain't got nothin' to hide."

Rhett reached for the folder, opening it and looking at the many pictures that were paper clipped together. Link watched as Rhett looked through the pictures, flabbergasted.

"Link, these are amazing!" Rhett exclaimed. Link blushed at the use of his name, he never knew Rhett saying it would be the most attractive thing he's ever seen.

"You think so?" Link asked. His pictures normally never got compliments, unless Stevie looked at them. Stevie seemed to like them, but now Link knew Rhett did, too. That was enough to make Link smile.

"Yes, sunshine! Also, is this Jade?" Rhett asked, holding up a picture of a puppy. Link nodded as he walked towards Rhett, he had finished changing.

"Cute isn't she?"

Rhett smiled. "She's adorable! Only someone like you would own something so cute, gosh."

Link blushed as Rhett continued to excitedly look at the pictures. He'd never seen anyone so excited about his line of work. Speaking of work...

"Hey, Rhett?"

Rhett hummed as he continued to look at the pictures.

"What do you do for work?"

Rhett looked up at Link and winked. "I'm a model, sunshine."

Link gasped. "Actually?"

Rhett nodded. "A turn off?"

"Heck no, Rhett. That's sexy."

Rhett laughed. "Glad you're into it, baby."

Link smiled as Rhett closed the folder, putting it back under Link's camera. Link suddenly got an idea, grabbing Rhett's arm.

"Let me take pictures of you."

Rhett beamed. "Take pictures of me like one of your French girls, sunshine."

Link rolled his eyes and grabbed his camera. "Strike a pose, Rhett!"

Rhett, sitting on the couch, propped his head on his arm and laid on his side. He spread his legs across the couch, making one of them bend. Link felt his knees give out, almost falling.

"Gracious, that is so sexy."

Rhett chuckled. "Take pictures, sunshine. As much as you'd like."

And Link did exactly that.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Rhett had told Link he wanted to spend more time on the deck of the ship.

"Rhett, they won't allow me to go there," Link informed. Rhett's eyes widened.

"No way. Really?"

Link nodded. "They hate commoners, darling."

Rhett cursed. "That's a bummer. I really wanted to see you in sunlight again. Wonder how gorgeous you'd look during golden hour."

Link lightly punched Rhett's arm. "Rhett! Don't be like that!"

Rhett laughed, walking the two of them towards their rooms rather than to the deck. "We'll have to make do in one of our rooms, then."

Link nodded, agreeing with Rhett. "Let's go to my room. I want to show you more of my pictures!"

Rhett smiled. "Yes! The way you capture certain angles are amazing, what other pictures do you have?"

"Well, I have the ones of you, of course. I also took some pictures of the ship."

Rhett beamed. "Do you think we can take a picture? The two of us?"

Link smiled, liking the idea of having a picture of him with Rhett. He'd frame it and treasure it as long as he lived. "Yes! I'd love that!"

They entered Link's room, Link immediately grabbing the camera.

"I can't believe we met on a cruise ship of all places," Link said, smiling at Rhett.

Rhett nodded. "I made the best decision of my life, getting onto this ship."

Link stepped closer to Rhett, smirking. "Yeah?"

Link felt Rhett's breath on his face and Rhett leaned down towards Link. "Yeah, sunshine."

Link grabbed Rhett, pulling him closer and kissing him, hard. He felt Rhett grab his hair, pulling Link closer to kiss him back. For a second, Link felt complete bliss. Time seemed to stop as Rhett's lips were pushed against Link's own. Link tasted the strawberries from the breakfast they had, which made him smile. They let go for a second to breathe, before Rhett pulled Link again to kiss him. Link felt his knees unbuckle, falling as he lost feeling in them. Rhett caught him, still kissing Link.

Link felt Rhett bite his lip. He moaned, causing a chuckle to come out of Rhett when they separated. "You like that?" Rhett asked, to which Link nodded, dazed from the kisses. Rhett smiled and kissed Link once more, biting Link's bottom lip again. Link couldn't help but grab Rhett's hair and stick his tongue into Rhett's mouth. Rhett moaned as they French kissed, Link feeling euphoria as they continued making out.

Link felt dizzy, but it was addicting, and he didn't want to stop kissing Rhett. Link felt Rhett push him against a wall, Link wondering how unfocused he was to not realize Rhett was moving the two of them to a place that Link could lay his back on. He couldn't help but grip Rhett's button up, wondering where his coat went, and pulling him closer. Rhett gladly let Link do this, making Link happier than ever.

"You're so beautiful, Rhett," Link groaned as Rhett let go, panting. Rhett smiled and pushed a few strands of hair off of Link's face.

"I wish I could capture this moment forever, sunshine."

Link beamed, finding his hands in Rhett's beard. He stroked it, listening to Rhett's purrs.

"Adorable," Link whispered, causing Rhett to laugh.

"Can we stay like this, sunshine? Would you mind?" Rhett questioned.

Link smiled. "If we can somehow get to my bed, I wouldn't mind at all. Fuck, Rhett, I wouldn't mind at all."

Rhett laughed. "I wouldn't mind either, sunshine."

* * *

Link woke up to warmth, despite feeling himself shivering. "Rhett?"

Link watched as Rhett let go of him, smiling. "Good mythical morning, sunshine."

"Gracious, did I sleep for the whole day?" Link asked, looking at Rhett's eyes. They were green, not a stormy grey like when they first met.

"More than that, it's already 1 PM. 'S alright, though. You looked so pretty."

Link blushed. "Oh shut it."

Rhett smiled, embracing Link once more. He gladly accepted the embrace, then realized what they did the other day.

"Rhett?"

Rhett hummed, looking down at Link.

"What are we?"

Rhett smiled. "Do you want to be boyfriends?"

Link beamed, shifting his position to look up at Rhett. "Yes! I'd like that so much!"

Rhett nodded, changing his position to sit up on the bed at stroke Link's hair. "It's final, then. We're boyfriends!"

Link grabbed Rhett's free hand, holding it tightly. There was no way he was going to forget this ship, this moment. The Titanic had brought them together, and Link had never been more thankful to a ship before. _This was perfect_, he thought. Link had finally gotten his life together. 

* * *

Days passed, slowly but surely, and Link savored every single moment on the ship with Rhett. He and Rhett had smuggled food from the kitchen to eat since Link wasn't allowed in fancy restaurants, and Rhett wanted the best for his new boyfriend. So far, no one but Stevie caught onto their relationship. Link never knew how he got so lucky to meet Rhett, but he was so happy Rhett was with him. He'd never had so much fun nor felt so much love in his life. Rhett was everything Link needed.

Rhett was Link's other half, and Link was Rhett's. It made Link wonder if they were always like this in another universe. If there was a universe where they were together, much like the on they currently lived in, except they were more accepting. Maybe there was a universe where Rhett and Link were famous. Maybe there was a universe where they didn't have to hide from the world. Regardless, Link was so happy in his universe that he could explode. Rhett was all Link could've ever wanted.

It had been a whole week since they met, since they became boyfriends and best friends. Rhett had told Link he wanted to go to the basement that morning to explore what goods they had down there. Link had thought it was a joke, but it wasn't, and now they were in the basement, hiding from a guard.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Link whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the guard.

"Nope. Don't worry, I'm a master escapist! I once escaped getting into some weird clothes this photographer wanted me to wear. Plus, his pay was too low, and I decided it wasn't worth my time," Rhett informed.

Link sighed. "This isn't a good idea, Rhett."

"Trust me, sunshine, we won't get caught. Even if we do, I won't let them hurt you."

Link rolled his eyes. "Fine, Mr. Protective."

Rhett smiled, noticing the guard that was there had left. Rhett grabbed Link's hand as he led Link down the basement, trying to avoid guards. Link seemed to think Rhett wasn't joking about being a master escapist, until a guard actually spotted them.

"You two! What the hell are you doing here?"

Rhett cursed, grabbing Link and running towards the exit of the basement. It was far, but Rhett seemed to think they'd make it. Link had trusted his boyfriend, so he ran as fast as he could, trying to make it seem like Rhett wasn't dragging him.

Link felt a pull on his sweater, his hand letting go of Rhett's as the guard grabbed him. He watched as Rhett stopped to look at Link. The guard pulled Link to the ground, kicking him in the stomach.

"Filthy commoner! What are you doing following an aristocrat?"

Link stammered. "I... I w-wasn't-"

Link got kicked once more. He started coughing, and looked over at Rhett, who looked more than angry. He looked like he was about to murder the guard.

"Shut up, commoner! I know you're lying!"

Before the guard could hit Link again, Rhett grabbed the guard and punched him in the face. "Don't you dare talk to him like that! Don't you fucking dare!"

As if on cue, they heard a loud crash, and water started rushing into the boat. Link looked over at Rhett, who seemed to be panicking. 

The ship was filling with water.

* * *

"Sunshine, don't let go of my hand."

Link looked over at Rhett as they floated on a piece of the ship that broke off. The ship had sunk, and the two had to watch as so much people died.

"Rhett, I'm scared."

Rhett held Link close, kissing his forehead. "You're alright, sunshine. I won't let you die. Not now. Not when our lives started getting better."

Link chuckled, letting out a shaky breath. He cursed the unforgiving world for letting this happen to them. They were going to be so happy together, and world had to ruin it.

"This world is really unforgiving, huh?" Link asked, shivering. He felt Rhett nod.

"Do you ever wonder if there's another universe where we were together and nothing like this happened?" Rhett questioned, stroking Link's hair. 

Link nodded. "All the time, Rhett."

Rhett chuckled. "Do you think we can go to that universe instead?"

Link smiled. "I hope so, Rhett."

"D'ya think we'll survive this, Link?"

Link shivered against Rhett. "Mhm."

Rhett looked over at Link, his eyes getting heavy. "Hey, sunshine. Don't fall asleep on me."

Link smiled, letting out an amused breath. " 'm sorry, 'm cold."

Rhett held Link closer. "I know, sunshine. I know."

The two held onto each other, not wanting to let go.

"What if we let go, Rhett?"

Rhett held Link tighter. "I would never."

"Rhett..."

"I'd never let go of you, Link. I'm not going to let the world take you away! I won't fucking let it!"

Link chuckled, loosening his grip on Rhett's hand. "Y-Yeah?"

"Yes, Link! The world doesn't get to do that to us!"

Link smiled, fully loosening his hold on Rhett's hand. " 'm cold."

Rhett looked at Link, concerned. "Sunshine, please-"

Link interrupted Rhett by giving him a kiss, this time their lips cold and weak. Link separated, smiling up at Rhett.

"What.. if we... w-we let go?"

Rhett pulled Link to his chest. "No. I won't let the world do that. Fuck no, sunshine."

Link smiled. "I love you, Rhett."

He felt tears go down his face as his eyes got heavier and heavier. Rhett was also crying, Link noticed, and all he wanted to do was make his boyfriend smile one more time.

"Link! Sunshine, please!"

Link felt Rhett shaking, and he noticed it was easier to stop breathing altogether. It wouldn't be so cold, then.

"Link!"

Link's eyes were shut, falling into the darkness. 

"Fuck! I love you, Link! Don't let go, please!"

It was then Link wondered when he would wake up again and hear the words, "Good mythical morning, sunshine!" as he awoke. It was then Link let go, and let the darkness fully swallow him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rhinkityrhink
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed! As always, be your mythical best :)


End file.
